


Stuck With You

by ThiamHarpy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom, thiam - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, I mean- how could he not with Theo being there?? ?, Liam is a little sad in the beginning but he get's better, M/M, You Decide, evil doorknob - or is it???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiamHarpy/pseuds/ThiamHarpy
Summary: Liam and Theo get locked in a room together and come to the conclusion that telling each other the truth is much better than pushing each other away.





	Stuck With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Janna!!! 💜I hope you had a great birthday and I really hope you enjoy this!! (also, sorry this is a little late😘)
> 
>  
> 
> Please point out any mistakes you find!! I greatly appreciate it!

Liam Dunbar does not cry. At least not in front of anyone and he certainly would not admit to it if anyone asked him. His relationship with Gabe had been rocky for a while but when he found out that he had been cheated on for the past two months, he couldn’t do it anymore. Before he could even get a chance to confront Gabe about his infidelity, he dumps him – at a party. A place Liam didn’t want to be at in the first place. Parties are fine, it’s the house that’s the problem. Or, well, the owner. 

He made his way towards the bathroom, desperately needing to be alone before he lost himself. When he got there, he found a line already waiting. Taking a deep breath, he turned on his heels to make his way to the stairs leading to the second floor, foreboding the off limits rule. He didn’t care right now he needed to be alone and catch his breath. Liam didn’t trust himself to go outside or worry about finding Mason in the sea of people, he didn’t want to ruin his and Corey’s night even though he knew they would understand. 

Sprinting down the hall, he flung the door to the bathroom open and slammed it shut behind him. He leaned over the sink, turning on the tap to splash some water on his face in an attempt to cool himself down. Reaching to his right, he grabbed a hand towel and patted his face dry before turning the water off. He caught glimpse of himself in the mirror, he looked like a mess; eyes bloodshot and cheeks flushed to match. Sure, things had been bad, but it still hurt and he was angry with himself for ever thinking he could have trusted Gabe.

Deciding to stay in the bathroom was more welcomed than not, he absolutely did not want anyone seeing him like this and he knew that he would get the privacy he needed by staying put. His only regret was not charging his phone before he left for the night, for it lay dead in his pocket, leaving him without the usual promise of entertainment. 

Liam looked at the room from the mirror, he could remember this house being like a second home to him. The bathroom was different than how he remembered, having been remodeled since the last time he was there. The memories were still the same, turned bittersweet over the years. Liam shook his head before turning around, trying to force the memories out of his mind. His eyes landed on the bathtub, and suddenly he could see himself and his best friend wearing goggles and a snorkel while pretending to be deep sea divers. Simple times.

Liam settled himself in the bathtub, forgetting about being an adventurous diver and lost himself in thoughts of what went wrong with Gabe instead. His ex had told him that he was too much to deal with and that their relationship was too much of a predictable routine. Maybe he didn't try hard enough to be interesting for the other boy. It was a shock to him when Gabe approached him in the first place, but now he couldn't help but feel sad and confused about what went wrong. 

He was startled from his thoughts when he heard someone call his name, how had he not heard someone opening the door? How had he been so caught up in flipping through his memories while sitting in a bathtub to tune out the rest of his surroundings? The person happened to be Theo, owner of said bathtub. Theo stood there looking at him with an expectant expression on his face.

"What?" He asked.

"I asked you what you were you doing." Theo said, gesturing to the bathtub.

“How did you get in here?” Liam asked, ignoring the question. “I'm pretty sure locked the door.”

“It's my house, Liam. I think I know how to get in to my own bathroom.”

Fair enough, he thought before he tilted his head back, leaning it against the wall as he stared up at the ceiling. Could this night get any worse? First Gabe and now he was being confronted by the owner of the bathtub, he'd laugh if he wasn't so embarrassed. 

“Just lock the door when you leave.” He said. “Please.” 

“You okay?”

"Yeah, I'm fine."

“Liam, you’re sitting in a bathtub at a party.”

“And you're interrupting me. Can you please go now?” 

“Whatever.” Theo scoffs, waking back towards the door. 

Liam didn't hear the door close, Theo should have slammed the door shut. So then why didn't he hear the door slamming after that interaction? Turning to look for Theo, he found him working over the doorknob as if in an act of strangling it. Liam pushed himself up and out of the bathtub.

"What's going on?"

Theo ignored him and continued working on the door. Liam didn't like where this was going. Not one bit. 

"Theo." Liam called, watching as Theo gave up on the door and pressed his head up against it. The other boy sighed in frustration before replying.

"The door is jammed." He admitted.

"Excuse me, it sounded like you just said the door was jammed." Liam let out a bitter laugh. “It's your house, Theo you should know how to get out of your own bathroom.” 

Theo turned to glare at him and Liam took a step back, taking a few deep breaths to tamper down his anger before joining Theo at the door.

“You got in here, you can get us out, right?” He asked, trying his best take on a calm tone before trying his luck at the door.

“It needs to be worked from the outside.” Theo admits lowly. “That's what usually works.”

“Are you trying to tell me that this happens a lot?” 

The other boy shrugged nonchalance, “More than once.”

“Great, you should really think about getting that fixed.” Liam suggested. “Can you at least call someone to come up and help us?” 

The other boy shook his head, “I don’t have my phone on me.”

Liam squinted his eyes and could feel the anger slowly working its way into his chest again, "Oh, this is just such a great night."

“You are being over dramatic. It's not that bad.” 

“Are you high?” 

“Completely sober.” Theo replied, “But if I wasn’t, I would be with your constant bitching.” 

“Oh, I suppose this is fun for you?”

“Why are you even here?" Theo snapped, “I'm just trying to tell you that it's not the worst thing in the world, if you're having such a bad time, why even come?"  

Liam practically stumbled backwards, he furrowed his eyebrows while trying to fight the hurt look on his face. He was here because his boyfriend made him come and then broke up with him. Liam turned away from Theo, not wanting to let the other boy know that he was hurt. Even though he accepted that things weren’t the best with Gabe, he still felt like his heart was stomped into the dirt. 

Theo sighed behind him, “Liam, I didn’t mean it like that. It doesn’t matter that you're here. Everyone has always been welcome to these parties.” 

Liam stood quiet for a moment, thinking about everything he had been through that night alone. 

“It's not you,” Liam replied, turning around to face Theo. “I’ve just had a bad night.”

Theo stepped closer, “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“I don’t know.” Liam sunk to the floor, leaning his back against the bath tub. Theo joined him a second later.

“I know its been a while since we talked but you can talk to me. If it makes you feel better, you can even yell. No hitting though, I’m sure you still have a pretty nasty left hook, huh?”

Liam blew air out through his nose, feeling a little better at the other boy’s attempt at humor. He found himself relieved to know that Theo still has a knack of making him smile when he’s stumbling in his own head. Weighing his options, and figuring that they would be stuck for a while, he decided to go ahead and tell Theo everything. 

*

“So, if it was bad before, why stay with him for so long?” 

Liam shook his head, “I don’t know. Is it selfish to say that it might have been because he wanted me? Even though it turned out he wanted me for the wrong reasons.” 

“It’s not selfish,” Theo started, “It’s stupid as well.” 

“Gee, thanks.” Liam said, flatly.

“No, listen, you do not put yourself through hell just because you’re scared of being alone.”

“I am not scared of being alone.” Liam scoffed, Theo looked at him with an ‘I don’t believe that bullshit for one minute’ type of look. That was another thing Liam is glad the guy still has about him. Theo always knew how to read him.

“Okay... so maybe I’m a little worried about ending up alone. Is that such a bad thing?” 

“It is when you let it consume you. Or when the person isn’t right for you.” Theo replied before looking at him, “Liam, you’re only seventeen. You have your whole life ahead of you.”

In that moment, Liam realized that Theo’s eyes still held that same intensity they did from when they were kids, glistening in such a way that drew you in and held you captive if you weren't careful. He didn’t want to think of Theo’s eyes right now so he nodded his head in reply and looked away. 

“You can paint a bathroom but can’t fix a doorknob?” 

“Uh.. Yeah, it was one of the last few projects mom wanted to do.” 

Liam’s heart plummeted at that, he cursed himself for being stupid. 

“Shit.” He whispered, swallowing hard. “I'm sorry... and I’m sorry for not being there for you when she passed.”

“Its okay, Liam. Honestly, I would have probably pushed you away back then. I did most people.”

“I still should have been there. I’ve hated myself for it ever since.” Liam admitted. 

“You had a lot going on as well” Theo shrugged, “It was back when you first got diagnosed.” 

Liam furrowed his brows, looking over at him in confusion “How did you know about that?” 

“Tara overheard a conversation between your dad and ours.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Theo replied, “How are you dealing with that?” 

“I’m great most of the time.” He supplied, “Lacrosse has helped a lot, actually. It helps me focus.”

“You’re really good, too.” 

That surprised Liam and the look on his face must have given it away because Theo chuckled and said, “Oh, don’t act like you’re not one of the best on the team. Take the compliment.”

“I just wasn’t aware you were actually interested in the game.” 

“I don’t just go to every game because Tara drags me there so she can fawn over your captain, don’t get me wrong, Kira is great but I do actually enjoy the game as well.”

Liam nodded, accepting the boy’s truth. “I’ll have to watch out for you next game, then.” 

Looking down at his lap, Liam had missed the way Theo smiled at him.

“So, how long do you think it will be until we get out of here?” Liam asked after a few moments of silence.

“Hmm, that all depends on someone else sneaking off to the forbidden floor.” Theo replied.

“I needed to be alone.” Liam mumbled.

“You’re okay, that rule mainly applies to people who try to hook up in someone else’s house.”

Liam curled his nose, “It’s a good rule.” 

“Yeah,” Theo laughed. “Tara can tell you some horror stories on that.”

“No thanks, I’m good.” 

"Probably for the best." Theo agreed.

It grew quiet for a few minutes, the silence stretching on longer than Liam would have liked until Theo finally broke the silence.

"What happened to us?" He asked, "Why did we stop being friends?" 

Liam's shoulders fell, "I'm not sure. We.. we just quit talking."

Liam often wondered why they drifted apart. People grow up and change and if you're not careful, you'll lose them. He wished it wasn't so, especially with how easy things were right now. How for the first time that night - for a couple of months, Liam felt content and relaxed since being in the other boy's presence.

“You know, I had the biggest crush on you.” 

“What?” Liam choked out, "What did you-"

“Don’t make me repeat myself, Liam.” Theo chuckled softly. Liam just looked at him, eyes blown wide by the confession. His mind was swirling, spinning over the thought that the feelings he had for the boy had not been one-sided after all. 

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

Theo shrugged, “You were my best friend. I didn’t want things weird between us."

“I don’t blame you for anything,” Theo assured him before he continued, “It sucked losing you but I’m to blame for it. I think I pushed you away so I wouldn't have to deal with the rejection of you finding out and me ruining things.”

Liam watched the side of Theo’s face for a moment before Theo turned to look at him, eyes glossy and wavering. 

"I'm sorry," He whispered as he dropped his gaze to his lap. 

"I don't-" Liam started, unsure of what to say at first. He cleared his throat before starting again. "Never be sorry for how you feel and don't go back on what you said, stop putting yourself through hell over this." 

"You're not to blame here, maybe we both are." 

"What do you mean?" Theo asked, finally turning to look back at him. 

"I mean... maybe you wouldn't have ruined things." 

It was Theo's turn to have a bewildered look on his face, "You mean.. you?" 

Liam nodded, "Yes, but I never would have thought that you felt the same way." 

"You didn't know because I didn't want you to," Theo admitted, "I regret it now that I know the truth."

"We should agree to be more truthful." Liam suggested.

"Yeah," Theo agreed, "If we were to start now, I would probably start with talking about how those feelings never really went away for me."

Liam's breath hitched in his throat and he wasn't really sure what he should say in that moment. Deciding to go with the truth, he cleared his throat once again to reply, "They didn't go away for me either."

Theo's expression relaxed for a moment before his face lit up with a grin that damn near took Liam's breath away. Before he could reply, a loud thump came from the doorway, revealing that Tara had forced her way into the room.

"We have got to get that damn door fixed." She said, looking between Liam and her brother but settling on Liam. "Your friends have been looking for you."

Liam didn't miss the glare Theo sent his sister's way and he couldn't help but think that the girl had perfect timing, but he supposed she was right, he hadn't told Mason about what had happened with Gabe and he disappeared soon after. Things have probably been said and shared by now. He probably should go and find Mason and explain things soon, but he didn’t really want leave Theo right now. Not when he just got him back.

Theo stood, offering a hand to Liam to help him up. Theo didn’t let go as he lead Liam out of the bathroom at last.

"Oh, okay then. I can't even get a simple thank you around here." Tara called after them, Liam quickly thanked her as Theo pulled him down the hall, muttering about finding his keys and wallet and grabbing his phone so that they could leave because even though they're finally free of the room, he needed more space.

"You know,” Liam said, staring down at his feet, “If we’re still agreeing to being truthful, I think I'd start by telling you how much I’d like to kiss you right now."

Theo cupped Liam’s cheek, encouraging Liam to look up at him. The look in Theo’s eyes was pure adoration and the warm hand on his face and Theo's small smile had Liam’s heart fluttering in his chest. Earlier this even, Liam would not have expected this to be how his night would go, he certainly didn't think he would be standing in the middle of Theo Raeken's bedroom with the knowledge of his childhood friend liking him.

"Liam, you just got out of a relationship,” Theo replied, “I know it may not seem like it right now but you need time.”

Liam sighed and nodded, that did make sense to him. The timing was wrong, "You're right, it’s- it’s too soon. I’m sorry." 

"It's not that I don't want to kiss you," Theo assured him, smiling as he took Liam's hand in his own again, "But there's going to be plenty of time for that."

"Really?" Liam asked, hopeful of being able to spend more time with Theo now that they confessed their feelings towards each other.

"Of course," Theo said as if it was obvious, "You're stuck with me."

"I think I can live with that." Liam smiled.

“Good.” Theo smiled, pulling him along once again, “Let’s go.” 

They didn't say anything to anyone on their way through the house and they never let go of each other as they made their leave. Liam brushed off the curious looks sent their way, deciding not to dwell on them for too long. He couldn’t be bothered to worry about what other people thought, not when his hand was in Theo's and not when he saw how Theo’s eyes lit up when as he smiled at him. Certainly not when he knew how the guy felt about him and how his and Theo’s opinions were the only ones that mattered in that moment. 


End file.
